


The Care and Feeding of Pet Humans

by exbex



Series: Care and Feeding [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Bondage, Crack, M/M, Spreader Bars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-23
Updated: 2012-06-23
Packaged: 2017-11-08 09:00:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/441481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exbex/pseuds/exbex





	The Care and Feeding of Pet Humans

“Bored.”

That Irish lilt used to be enticing, Loki muses. Now it’s just annoying. Jim, in his Westwood and his utter insanity, is a treat, but Loki is beginning to wonder if he hasn’t gorged himself to the point of contempt.

“Daddy’s busy taking over the world, pet. Go amuse yourself with that arch-nemesis of your’s.”

Jim instead chooses to throw himself dramatically into the nearest arm chair. “How can you not find this all so boring. No imagination. I thought you were supposed to be a god, but you’re so ordinary.”

“God of mischief, James, not god of entertaining human psychopaths. Now go play.”

The day ends predictably, with Jim failing to cease his pestering, and Loki taking him brutally and ruthlessly. Jim is still tied to the headboard, spreader bar in place, sweat and semen spread over his flushed skin. 

“It seems as if a god could do something interesting like sprouting a second cock to choke me with.”

“James, you know I don’t like it when you end your sentences with prepositions. I’m leaving you there.” Loki pauses in redressing. “With the lights off.”  
Jim will likely be driven even more insane in the ensuing hours, but Loki can’t imagine that Jim’s mind can get any worse. He’ll have to think up some sort of preoccupation; clearly his pet simply isn’t being challenged enough. It’s a pity, really.


End file.
